Two Reporters and a Baby
by louiselane
Summary: Future Fic. Sequel to Nine Months. Lois, Clark and their adventures with their baby daughter, Lara.
1. Welcome Lara !

**Tittle:** Two Reporters and a Baby  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Category:** Romance  
**Pairing:** Lois/Clark  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** Future Fic. Sequel to "Nine Months". Lois, Clark and their adventures with their baby daughter, Lara.  
**Dedication:** To Heidi for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English.  
**A/N:** Since "Nine Months" had so much success I decided to write a sequel showing Lois and Clark as parents. I hope you enjoy this one too !

**Chapter 01 – Welcome Lara **

Five days after giving birth to Lara, Lois and Clark arrived back at their apartment with Lara, in Lois' arms sleeping peaceful. Clark put the key in the lock of the door and turned around to open the door.

To their surprise, Chloe, Kara, Linda and Barbara were there and they had decorated the whole apartment to welcome Lara.

"Welcome back!" Kara said smiling. "So, this is my niece?" Supergirl asked as Lois put Lara in Kara's arms, careful to not awake the baby.

"Yes," Lois and Clark answered in unison.

"She is beautiful." Kara smiled at them as they shared a silly grin, pride in both their faces. Kara placed the baby back in Lois' arms, who brought her to her room and put her in a crib.

The girls and Clark followed her to the room as they watched the baby sleeping.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" Chloe inquired, amused, looking to the crib.

"Well… it's better that we go now. You two look tired, you should rest," Barbara suggested as they left the apartment. "Congratulations!"

When they're finally alone, Lois gave Clark a very passionate kiss on the lips, making him look at her and smile.

"What's that for?" Clark asked laughing; he can't take off that stupid smile all over his face. He was too happy and didn't care who knew it either.

"Because I love you. Because I will spend the rest of my days with you and because you gave me her, Clark."

"You're welcome, Lois," Clark smiled before starting to massage her shoulders. 

"Barbara is right, Lois. You should rest before Lara awakens and you have to feed her," Clark advised her with a serious look. "Go and sleep while I'll take care of everything around here."

"Really?"

"Sure. I don't have to go back to the Planet or the League until next week, so I can help you until then."

Lois kissed Clark on the cheeks before going back to their room. "Thanks, Smallville. I'll sleep then."

After Lois goes to their room, Clark used his Super Speed to clean the apartment. He also noticed that besides some fresh food, there were few ingredients that left in fridge. He decided to go to the market to buy food, including more baby food. Once there, he suddenly came upon Wally and Bruce. 

"Bruce… Wally!" Clark said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Kara said you were back," Bruce revealed with a smirk. "We would have been in on the surprise welcome but we had League business that stopped us to be there."

"Oh. Is everything okay?" Clark inquired anxiously.

"Everything is fine. We can handle a few days without your help," Bruce answered as they noticed Wally had disappeared.

"Where's Wally?" Clark asked, looking around.

"Hey, Clark," Wally called for their attention as he came back, "You forgot to buy these." He holds up four packages of diapers. "You'll gonna need 'em. Believe me."

"Thanks Wally. I must be tired to forget to buy the diapers," Clark smirked as he payed for the items.

They left the market, returning to Clark's building. 

"I have to go now. Lois and Lara are sleeping but I don't want to worry Lois when she wakes up."

"I understand," Bruce smirked. "So, is tomorrow good for us to visit Lara?"

"Of course," Clark nods before entering the building. "You can come."

"We'll be there," Wally nodded in return before rushing away as Bruce entered his limo so that Alfred could drive them back to Gotham.

**TBC**


	2. It's Your Turn!

**A/N:** I decide to make Lara's powers develop a little different from Clark. :)

**Chapter 02 – It's your turn! **

Lois and Clark were sleeping peacefully in their bed when suddenly a loud cry meaning only one thing awoke them: Lara was hungry.

"Clark, it's your turn!" Lois mumbled, still sleepy, with her eyes closed.

"Lois, she needs her mother!"

"I went in the last two times. I need my sleep, Clark!"

"But, Lois…"

"Okay, I'll go but don't think you'll always escape this easily, Mister. Tomorrow you will help with your daughter too."

Lois stood up, still very sleepy as she headed to Lara's room. The baby was in her crib crying. "Here we go!" Lois put Lara in her arms and opened her bra so Lara could suck Lois' breast. "Easy, my little vampire."

After Lara was finished, Lois put her back in her crib. Lois was getting ready to go back to the bedroom when suddenly, she noticed something. 

"Clark, come here … Now!"

Lois still was looking in shock at the crib when Clark arrived in Lara's room. 

"What's the matter, Lois?" Clark asked. Lois pointed out to the crib.

"Look what your daughter is doing."

To Clark's surprise, the still sleeping Lara was now floating in the crib.

"Well, we knew that this would happen sooner or later. You shared her powers when you were pregnant, remember?"

"Yeah but I didn't expect it so soon. She is only two months old, Clark."

"I know, Lois."

"And what if she uses her powers in public?" Lois asked, very worried about her baby daughter. "And if she does that in front of Luthor? He will know you are Superman." 

"I know, Lois. Maybe you can talk to her. She might understand."

"At this age?" Lois asked confused looking at Clark and then to Lara.

"Sure." He put his arms around her waist, steering them back to their room. "It won't hurt if you try."

"I guess I can give a try tomorrow."

"That's my girl!"

The next day, after Clark left for the Daily Planet, Chloe came to help Lois take care of the baby. Lois opened the door after Chloe rang the bell. She grinned at her cousin, happy to see her again.

"Thanks for coming, Chlo!" Lois said hugging Chloe after closing the door.

"No problem! It's my day off from the Planet anyway. I would love to spend the day with my god-daughter and you," Chloe said entering in the apartment and putting her purse in the main table. "Any news?"

"You can see for yourself."

Lois pointed out to the crib in the living room where Lara was floating, surprising Chloe.

"She can fly already?" Chloe asked confusedly.

"Not fly. She's just floating," Lois explained looking very seriously at her beloved daughter. "Lara, I will tell you this again. You can't float with people in the house, okay? It's dangerous for mommy and daddy, especially for daddy."

Lara stopped floating, gently going back into the crib and started to squirm and wiggle, looking at Lois.

"That's my girl! Remember your god-mother, Chloe? She came to visit you!"

Chloe put Lara in her arms and smiled at Lois who smiled back. "She's so tiny!" Lara tugged on Chloe's hair. "Easy, Lara!" Chloe said, quickly removing her hair from the baby's grasp.

"Sorry!" Lois took Lara, placing her in her own arms. "She's doing that now, too!"

"So, Lara already has powers, huh? This is the only power she has?" Chloe asked curiously, sitting with Lois and Lara in the couch. 

"For now, yes. But according to Clark, his powers developed very slowly too. He only discovered he could fly when he was nineteen," Lois explained as Chloe smiled.

"I remember that! I think it was after he got out of that Phantom Zone thing. He was the one who saved you and Mrs. Kent!" Chloe remembers.

"That's true! I almost forgot that!" Lois giggled before putting Lara back in her crib. "I hope Lara's powers develop very slowly too. For her own good."

"I wouldn't worry about that now, Lois. She's still so young. I think it will take a while before she develops another power."

"But what if it's different in girls? I don't know what to think, Chloe. I have to protect her because if she accidentally uses her powers in public… Clark's secret identity is history."

"That would be bad but it's better if you worry when the time comes, Lois." Chloe suggests. "You shouldn't stress about that now."

**TBC**


	3. Choosing the Babysitter

**Chapter 03 – Choosing the babysitter **

In the Justice League conference room, the original seven members of the League were in an important meeting regarding National Security. As Batman began to explain something in detail, they suddenly hear a baby crying. 

Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and John'n all turn to look to Superman, who was holding Lara in his arms.

"Superman…" Batman looked at him moodily, as always.

"Sorry, Batman. Lois had to get out for a while and we still haven't found a babysitter to stay with Lara. "

"I can see that," Batman sighed in frustration. "Well, we can't continue this meeting with her around, it's too distracting."

He looked around the room and his eyes landed on Flash. "Flash, you know what to do…" 

"Me? Why me?" Flash asked as Superman put Lara in his arms.

"You are her godfather," Batman reminded Flash, who look shocked and uneasy at the news.

"So are you," Flash snapped at him.

"You're a father, Wally," Shayera tells him.

"You are used to taking care of kids. Besides can you imagine the bat here taking care of kids? Just the thought is scary," Shayera teases Batman who looks at her with an angry look.

"Besides, she likes you," Superman pointed out, making Flash smiles.

"She does? Okay, fine, I'll be in Question's office since he is out with Huntress," Flash said as he strides out of the conference room with Lara giggling in his arms.

Later, in Question's office, Flash was playing with Lara when suddenly, Green Lantern's arrival in the room surprised the speedster.

"So, how is going on with the little munchkin?" Green Lantern asked curiously, sitting next to Flash who still was holding Lara in his arms.

"It's going great but I'm out of ideas of how to distract her. You have to help me G.L.!"

"Okay, that could be fun."

Green Lantern, using his ring, makes a big green butterfly appear in front of Lara's eyes causing her to giggle.

"She likes! Keep doing that, G.L!"

Green Lantern produced a big green bear this time, making Lara giggle even more. He kept doing more animals in front of her until he and Flash finally fell sleep, Lara quickly following suit.

Superman arrived in the office later, alongside Question and Huntress who have come back from their date. They exchanged amused looks, watching the scene as Superman put the still sleeping Lara in his arms. Flash and Green Lantern opened their eyes, a little confused when they noticed Superman, Question and Huntress staring at them.

"Wally, John, you two can go now," Superman said, whispering to not wake Lara. "I'll head back home now. Thanks for the help." 

Later in Lois & Clark's apartment, Lois comes back from the mall with new clothes for her and the baby just as Clark arrived with Lara.

"Lara! Clark!" Lois smiled at them before she plucked Lara from Clark's arms. "How was your day?"

"Great! Lara had fun with Uncle Wally and Uncle John!"

"You have to stop to take vantage of Wally like that!" Lois chucked as she put Lara in her chair to give dinner to the baby. "Or at least pay him as a babysitter." 

"You're funny, Lois," Clark commented sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Clark. We have to find a babysitter and fast. I'll come back to work with you at the Planet in two weeks. We have to find someone soon," Lois reminds him with an worried look.

"Are you hungry, Lara?" Lois asked as the baby giggled at her. "Good, because look what mom bought for you." Lois showed a bottle with baby food. "Apple, your favorite."

Lois give Lara a spoon filled with the baby food but Lara threw the food back in Lois's face, causing her mother to sigh, frustrated.

"I'm a terrible mother!"

"No, you aren't. You'll get better with practice, Lois. You'll see," Clark said with a sympathetic smile. "Let me try."

Clark picked up the spoon and gave Lara the food. She ate everything without a fuss, making Lois more frustrated. "See? She hates me already!"

"She doesn't hate you, Lois. You're her mother. How she can hate you?"

"Easy for you to say. You're a natural father, but I'm not good with kids." 

"Lois, this is silly. Try again!" Lois tried again, giving Lara more baby food, this time without a mess. "See? She was just playing with you. Did you not notice she was giggling when she threw the food on you the first time?"

"She was?" Lois put Lara in her arms, the baby burping in satisfaction. "You little minx."

Lara yawns as Lois walked with her to the baby's room. She placed her in the crib then Clark and Lois closed the lights and left the room.

"Sweet dreams, my angel," Clark whispered as he and Lois walked back to their room holding hands.

**TBC**


	4. The Nanny

**Chapter 04 – The Nanny **

"No way, Clark! I won't let him take care of my daughter!" Lois snapped, clearly angry with her husband. "Are you out of your freaking mind?"

"But Lois … You have to come back to work tomorrow and we still didn't pick out a nanny," Clark reminds her as she rolled her eyes.

"I know that but are you serious talking about let that imp take care of my precious baby? Are you crazy?"

"Lois, you declined every nanny who we looked at for the job," Clark pointed out, also becoming annoyed at their disagreement.

"Between the big boobed blonde, that stripper, and that brunette who didn't notice you were married and kept hitting on you, can you blame me?" Lois refreshed his memory as she was fed Lara.

"I rather to have Harley Quinn taking care of her than one of them," Lois sighed, frustrated, as she sat on the couch in Lara's room after putting her to sleep in her crib. "Okay, about the gnome. Why can we put her in a daycare or something like that?"

"Lois, did you forget she keeps floating? And what if something else happens like she develops another power? She is too young to understand this now. We can't risk that."

Lois sighed, frustrated. She hated when Clark was right, which, unfortunately, was most of the time. "You're right. You're right. And it's not fair to ask Linda, my sister or your mother again. I guess we don't have another option."

"I guess not."

Clark sat down next to her, holding her hand and trying to calm her.

"But if he tries anything or does anything with my baby, I'll kick his ass to the fifth dimension," Lois said with a very serious and angry look.

"And I'll help you if he tries something. Believe me."

The next day, Lois and Clark were ready to leave for the Daily Planet but still no sign of Mr Mxyzptlk.

"Clark, he is fifteen minutes late and so we are…"

"I know, Lois. He'll show…I hope."

Suddenly, somebody knocked on the door, to Lois and Clark's surprise. It was Mr Mxyzptlk wearing a purple suit and a purple hat.

" Mr Mxyzptlk?" Clark asked surprised. "Why did you use the door?"

"I want to start on the right foot, big guy, so you and the Misses can trust me," he explained while rolling his eyes.

"All right. I'm still keeping an eye on you. If anything happens to my daughter, if she even gets scratched, I'll kick your ass to the fifth dimension," Lois lift him by his collar. "Got it?" 

"Loud and clear."

"Good."

"Let's go, Lois. Everything is gonna be all right," Clark leaves the apartment, pulling Lois with him. "And please try not to change the Universe when we are out, alright?

"Geez, one mistake and people will keep reminding you about it." The imp sighed in frustration as Clark gave him a very serious look. "I'll do my best."

After they left the apartment, he went to Lara's crib in the living room and smiled at the baby. "Hey little girl. How are you? Are you bored too? Well, I'll try to do something for us to kill time."

"I'm sorry but that will not be possible," a voice suddenly said.

Harley Quinn broke through the window, throwing a can of knock-out gas in the floor. "I'm sorry but I need this baby!" she said putting the baby in her arms and smiling to her. "Hello, little baby!" 

Later in the Daily Planet building, Lois was trying to work on her story, post all the welcome back celebrations, when suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Miss Lane?"

" Mxyz.. Mxply... Mxy... ahhh, whatever! What do you want?" Lois asked worried about Lara and starting to bite her button lip in nervousness. "Is something wrong?"

"Houston, we have a problem."

"WHAT?" Lois asked out loud as Clark used his super hearing to monitor the call. "Where are you? Right. I got it. I'm there right away."

"What happened?" Chloe asked as she noticed Lois and Clark's looks. 

"Harley Quinn kidnapped Lara, our nanny followed them and now they are in Suicide Slum," Lois explained showing Clark the note where she written the address. "Why there? Why she had to bring my daughter to the worst part of the city?"

"You can go!" Perry ordered as Lois and Clark ran out of the office. Clark changed into his Superman's costume and flew with Lois to the Suicide Slum where they met the imp on one of the corners. Again, Lois lifted him by the collar, threatening him.

"This is your fault! After I find my daughter I'll…"

"Lois!"

"It's not my fault. She threw gas in the apartment but since I'm from another dimension, it didn't affect me much and I could follow her. Seems she and The Joker can't have a baby of their own."

"All right." Lois put him in the floor again. "Let's get this over with!"

Harley Quinn, Joker's girlfriend, was looking for Lara who was starting to crawl away. "Baby, come here! Please!"

"Harley, what do you think you are doing?" The Joker asked moodily.

"Looking for our baby, pudding."

"Do we have a baby?" He asked, shocked. "Since when?"

"Since I kidnapped the Kent's baby for us."

"Ohhhh, pumpkin… you did that for me?" The Joker inquired with a creepy smile. "Where is it?"

"Somewhere. I think she started to crawl but I can't find her," Harley sighed, frustrated. "I know I put her down here, then I went to the kitchen to pick out some of the baby food I bought at the market earlier… and when I came back… she was gone."

"Let me help you, my little minx."

"That would be swell, Mr J.!" Harley said with a smile. "I don't want to anything to happens to our precious baby. I don't want her to get hurt."

"She won't pumpkin. She won't. I'll kill somebody before that happens!"

Lois, Clark and Mxyzptlk opened the window as they entered the basement of the abandoned house.

"Anything, Clark?" Lois asked hopefully, holding his hands.

"Seems they lost her. She started to crawl."

"She did?" Lois asked with a silly smile before sobering up. "Oh, my God. We have to find her."

"Wait. I can hear baby laughter. She's close. Come on."

They ran off into the house to find Lara still crawling in the middle of the living room. Lois runs to her, putting the baby in her arms and hugging her dearly." Lara! Thank God! I was so worried!"

"Let's go out of here!" Clark says as suddenly Harley and The Joker appears in the living room, surprising them.

"Where do you think you are going?" Harley asked with a angry look.

"Away… with our daughter." Lois answered, already losing her patience.

"You can go but the baby stays. It's our baby now," The Joker reminds them while pointing a gun.

"What? You can't have your own baby so you decide to kidnap ours?" Lois asked, very irritated.

Harley and Joker exchanged amused looks before answering together, "That's right!"

"I see," Clark looks confused to them. "Did you try adoption?"

"Honestly, Mr Kent, with my reputation who would be crazy enough to give me a baby of their own free will?" The Joker pointed out with sarcastic and psycho laughter.

"He's got a point, Clark!" Lois nodded, still holding Lara in her arms. The baby was very tired and started to yawn. "But you can't have my daughter either. I'm sorry."

Harley looks at the way Lois was holding the now sleeping Lara close to her body. 

"You know what? Let them go with her, pudding," Harley said with a sympathetic smile. "The baby needs her mother."

"Why did you change your mind, Harl?" The Joker asked, confused and scratching his head.

"I didn't change my mind. I still want a baby but not theirs. Look at Miss Lane. She has a natural mother's instinct. She makes the baby sleep."

"Maybe she got bored with all this conversation," Mxyzptlk pointed out, annoyed. "I know I am."

"That's okay, you can go. And be careful, she is crawling," Harley warned them before they left.

"We noticed, thanks." Lois, Clark and Mxyzptlk left the house. Clark put Lois and Lara in his arms and flew them back to Metropolis where they found Mxyzptlk who had teletransported himself back to the Kent's apartment.

"That's good for today. You can go now," Clark reminds the imp, who smiled delivishly at him.

"I see you in ninety days, big blue!" Mxyzptlk said before disappearing as Clark put Lara, still sleeping peacefully, in her crib as Lois and Clark watched over her

**TBC**


	5. Friends & Family

**Chapter 05 – Friends & Family**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning when Lois and Lara arrived in Central City to visit Wally and Linda West.

"Lois, hi!" Linda said as she opened the door, excited. "I'm glad you came! Hi, Lara!"

Lois entered the apartment and noticed Wally playing with the twins beside Bart and Jessie. The three of them were rushing around the living room, making Lois ditzy.

"How can you handle all this rush? I can't take from one person…but three."

"Try four," Linda pointed out, mentioning Jay Gerick, the first Flash that sometimes came to visit. "You get used to it after awhile." 

"And the twins? They are… fast too?" Lois inquired curiously as Linda nodded. "Wow."

"Lois!" Wally finally stopped rushing as he noticed Lois standing there looking amused. "You're here!"

"Yes I am, Wally!" Lois chucked as Wally put Lara next to the twins.

"So, five months huh? Man, she is growing so fast!" Flash looked amused before suddenly getting very distracted. "I'm coming, Bats! Sorry, duty calls. I have to go, Lois."

"Clark is coming too?" Lois asked suspicious of her husband's location. 

"I suppose. Brainiac is attacking Metropolis again," Wally explained before changed into his Flash outfit. "Sorry," he said before placing a sweet kiss on Linda's lips. "Watchtower." He said before being tele-transported to the Watchtower, leaving Lois and Linda alone with the kids after Jessie and Bart had also left the apartment.

"So, how is everything with you?" Linda inquired curiously as they went to the kitchen to chat.

"Fine. I'm adapting to Lara's needs, but still didn't find a decent nanny. It isn't easy to be a super-powered baby's mother," Lois explained a little nervously. "But everything is worth it because I love her so much."

"I know the feeling." Linda nods as she starts to make some coffee to them. "Are you still on your maternity leave?"

"Unfortunately not. I came back to work last month. I think I'll have to find someone or bring Lara with me." Lois sighed in frustration as Linda put the coffee in her mug before putting some in her own mug.

"I'm pretty sure you'll figure it out, Lois," Linda says with a sympathetic smile.

"I hope you are right, Linda." She smiled back as they came back to the living room and noticed Lara playing with the twins. "Look at you, Lara. Are you friends with them already? They are charming, that's for sure."

"They must take their looks from Wally's side," Linda pointed out with a silly grin. "He is very gorgeous, you know."

"I agree, but does he have to be right? All superheroes are. At least the ones I know." Lois giggles as they sat in front of the play pen. "But Linda, you are a very beautiful woman too."

"Do you think?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Lois, if you want, we can get out more with our kids. It's a shame for us, two reporters and superheroes' wives who don't hanging out more," Linda pointed out with a sarcastic tone. "I mean, obviously Superman and Flash have good taste in women. Reporters are the best kind."

Lois can't avoid laughing at Linda's joke. Although she knows Linda was right. Besides, Chloe she didn't have many female friends to hang out, but would be great to hang out more with Linda. "Okay, it's a deal." Lois said before they shake hands. "At least our kids seems to have a good time too. I hope they became friends too."

"I have no doubt of that."

Later back to her apartment, Lois was surprised to find Chloe there waiting for her sitting in the couch, with an worried look.

"Chloe?" Lois asked surprised as she closed the door and put Lara in her playpen. Lois had given Chloe her apartment key a while ago in case of any emergency, so she was worried about Chloe's presence at that moment. "What are you doing here? Something happen?"

"Yes, Lois. It's better if you sit down. It's about your father."

"My father?" Lois sits down, worried. "What happens to the General? Is he okay?"

"He had a heart attack during a fight with Lucy. He is in the Metropolis Hospital," Chloe explained trying not to scare Lois.

Lois picked up her purse and put Lara in her arms before Chloe stopped her. "I don't think it's a good idea to bring her with you. You can go. I watch her."

Lois smiled and hugged Chloe tight before whispered in her ear, "Thank you." She left the apartment and rushed to go the hospital, leaving Chloe alone with Lara.

When she finally arrived the hospital, she met Lucy, who was in the waiting room waiting for her. "Lois?" they hugged before Lucy faced her with a worried look. "I'm so glad you are here." 

"What happened?" Lois inquired curiously as they sat on the couch.

"I don't know how he found out I'm dating Jimmy," Lucy wondered, making Lois raise her eyebrow. 

"Jimmy… Jimmy Olsen?" Lois asked in surprise as Lucy nods, still with a sad face.

"Yeah, he found out and said I can't make the same mistakes you did," Lucy explained as Lois looked increasingly annoyed.

"Why am I not surprised? He's still annoyed with me for marrying Clark." Lois sighs frustrated. "But is he okay, now?"

"He is resting, now. I feel so bad for what I did to him. I mean, I didn't want to make him have a heart attack or anything, I just wanted him to listen to me and understand my point of view," Lucy explained, frustrated. "But I guess that day will never come."

Suddenly Clark arrived at the hospital, looking rushed and obviously worried about Lois.

"Lois? I got your message." He kissed her on the cheeks. "How is your father?"

"Sleeping now. Thank you for coming, Clark. Where's Lara?" Lois asked worriedly.

"Still with Chloe," Clark reminded her and she nodded. "Are you spending the night?" Lois nods with a worried glance. "Okay, I'll stay with you," Clark told her.

"You don't need to. I'm okay. I'm here with Lucy. I know you are busy right now." 

"It's all under control, Lois. I want to be with you right now."

"Thank you, Clark," Lois said as Clark pulled her close in his embrace and kissed her forehead. 

"Don't worry, girls. I'll be here with you. You can rest now. I'll be awake if the doctor comes to give us any news about your father's condition."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 5 : Part II

The next day, Lois was still with Clark in the waiting room when the doctor arrived to talk with them about Sam's condition.

"Mrs Kent…your father is awake!" The doctor revealed to them. Lucy had just come back from the coffee shop with two cups of coffee when she noticed the doctor.

She gave the coffee to Lois and Clark and looked at the doctor with a serious glare. "How is he?" 

"He is fine although I would change his diet from now on if he doesn't want to come back here," The doctor pointed out with a friendly smile.

"Can we see him?" Lois asked, impatient to see her father.

"Of course."

They entered the room where Sam was awake watching TV. He immediately noticed his daughter and his son in law standing there staring at him.

"Lois… what are you doing here?" Sam asked with an angry look.

"What do you think daddy? I came to visit you." Lois pointed out with a smile. "We thought about bringing Lara for you to meet but I didn't think it wasn't a good idea."

"Lara?" The General asked confused as Lois rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Your granddaughter. My daughter. Lucy told you about her, right?"

"Yes, I did," Lucy defends herself crossing her arms.

"Oh…your daughter. Yes, she told me about her," Sam said with an angry look at Clark. "Where is she?"

"With Chloe. She suggested that it wouldn't be safe for her to be in a hospital. She still fragile," Clark told him.

"But you can visit her after you leave here," Lois said with a sympathetic smile. "If you want of course."

"Yes, I want to know her, Lo," Sam finally said also smiling. "How is she?" 

"Five months. I tried to contact you before but you were always out of the country," Lois pointed with a sarcastic smile. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty busy lately," Sam pointed out, already annoyed with Lois's behavior.

"Luthor is giving you a hard time at the White House, huh?" Lois asked with another sarcastic smile.

"Yes, especially after you invaded with your friends." Sam said, reminding her about the time that she, Superman and Batman had invaded the White House to get the Kryptonite ring Lex had in his possession.

"What do you expect me to do, daddy? Let Luthor kill Superman? You know I couldn't do that."

"Right." Sam gave Lois an angry look that she reflected back at him.

"Right." Lois repeated Sam's line, crossing her arms annoyed.

"And you know I can't give you information about National Security or about the President. I already told you that, Lois."

"Yeah, I remember that. I'm not deaf."

"Hmm…anyone want more coffee?" Clark suddenly asks, trying to change the subject of the conversation.

"Yes, I would love some, honey."

A few days after Sam Lane left the hospital, Lois finally invited him to come to her apartment and meet his granddaughter. Lois awoke that Saturday, pretty nervous about his arrival and she couldn't seem to stop cleaning the living room. Overall, she was driving Clark nuts.

"Lois, stop doing that! Everything is fine!" He said stopping her to clean. "Besides your father is coming to visit Lara not to check our apartment." Clark pointed out trying to calm her. "Stop! You are obsessing!"

"But I know what he'll do anyway," Lois pointed out, irritated. "We are talking about the General, that's what he does best - criticize my lifestyle." 

"Lois…"

"Okay, I'll stop," she said, putting Lara in her arms and taking her to the baby's room. "Come on, Lara, let's change your clothes before Grandpa arrives."

Lara was giggling while Lois put the baby on her bed to change her dress to a white and blue one. She also put a yellow ribbon in Lara's hair before giving her a kiss on her face. 

"There. You are beautiful now, Lara." Lois pointed out putting Lara in her arms as she ears the doorbell.

"Lois!" Clark called for her from the living room. "He's here!" 

"I'm coming!" Lois said as she came back to the living room with Lara in her arms. She opened the door to received Sam and Lucy into her apartment. "Hi, Daddy! Lucy! I'm glad you came!"

"So…this is my granddaughter?" Sam asked, putting Lara in his arms as Lois closed the door.

"Yes, this is Lara." Lois said fixing the hair that was in Lara's eyes. "Your granddaughter. Lara, this is your grandpa." 

"She is beautiful, Lo," Sam said, giving her a smile and trying not to cry. "And looks exactly like you." 

"I told you, Lois," Clark pointed out, interrupting them with a smirk. "She is all you."

"So, let's sit down?" Lois said as they came together to the living room where Lois put Lara in her play pen.

"How old is she?" Sam asked as he looked around Lois's house like she was still expecting.

"Five months," Lois answered, already expecting for her father to start to criticize her life. 

"Hum…So, when are you quitting your job?" Sam asked. Lois opened her eyes wide, shocked.

"And why should I do that?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"For God's sakes, Lois. You are a mother now. You have to think about other person's life besides your own."

"I do, Daddy, thank you very much. I think about Lara and I think about Lara. I don't need you telling what I should or shouldn't do, thank you," Lois snapped at him, clearly angry. "We are doing pretty well so far."

"Lois… calm down," Clark said as he puts his hand on her shoulder.

"I can see you still can't accept a word of advice from your own father," Sam pointed out, annoyed. "Kent, I'm very disappointed in you."

"Here, we go!" Lois snapped back at him when she noticed that Sam was about to criticize Clark again. "General, for your own information, Clark is the best husband a woman could have and I'm lucky to have him around. If you aren't happy with my life choices, that's fine, but it's time for you to accept them. To accept that I grew up and don't need Daddy's approval anymore," Lois said without taking a breath. "God, Daddy. I invited you to come here to get to know Lara, not to fight with you about my life. Can you let go just this time?"

Sam Lane gave Lois and Clark a hard look and then looked at Lara and smiled. "I'll try… Just this one time."

"I wouldn't expect any longer anyway," Lois said with a sarcastic smile.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 6: Super Baby

**Chapter 06 – Super Baby**

Perry was coming to the newsroom to yell at his employees when he noticed a commotion around Lois's desk and the sound of a baby giggling.

"Lois, what is happening here?" he asked, noticing Lara in Lois arms. "Oh, did you bring your princess with you?' Perry questioned as he put Lara in his own arms.

"Sorry, Perry. Still no nanny and I don't want to take advantage of our Super Friends," Lois explained, blinking to Clark as Perry stared at her confused. "Never mind!"

"Well, I can take care of her while you are working. It's no trouble for me," Perry offered with a smile. "I miss having a baby in my arms. I haven't had one since Jerry grew up."

"Okay, if it's not much trouble for you," Clark said as he watched Perry bring Lara to his office. Right now, he and Lois were busy with an important article to write.

"Not at all."

Lois and Clark are working together on a story and as they were staring at Lois' computer screen, Lois was typing with Clark behind her, helpfully correcting her mistakes.

"Lois, catastrophic only has one P instead of F." Clark pointed out making Lois roll her eyes before correcting her mistake.

"Thanks," she said before she noticed that Lara had crawled up next to her. "Hey, Angel. How are you? Where's Uncle Perry?"

Lara looks up at Lois and starts to giggle before tries to say something. "Ma…"

"What?" Lois picked her and put Lara securely in her arms. "What did you said, sweetheart?" 

"Mama…" She finally completed the word, making Lois shed the tear that had gathered in her eyes.

"I can't believe it! She said her first word!" Lois exclaimed, still emotional with the situation. "And it was Mama!" 

"What else could it be?" Clark pointed out, hugging them and caressing Lara's face. "Good Girl. Daddy is proud of you."

"It's almost time for lunch. I'll finish this story after I get back. Do you want to join us, Super Daddy?" Lois asked with a teasing smile aimed at Clark.

"Sure, the day is pretty slow, anyway," Clark pointed out as he joined Lois and Lara at the elevator. Lois gave Lara to Clark to hold as they entered the elevator.

"So, do you have something on your mind?" Clark required curious. "About lunch, I mean." 

"How about that Chinese place next to the Planet? I'm dying to eat some egg rolls," Lois stated, making Clark laugh. 

"Lois, if you want Chinese, I know a much better place," Clark pointed out, adjusting his glasses when he noticed that they were the only ones in the elevator now.

"Where?" 

"China."

"Ohhh. Do you think you can handle both of us?" Lois asked worriedly as Clark nods. "Wow. I guess you are really made of steel. Okay, I mean. China it is. But how is the weather there? I don't want to Lara to pick up a cold."

"She won't. Don't worry. It's summer that time of year there and besides, it's still noon. She'll be fine and we'll be there for just a few minutes."

"Alright. I'm ready. Let's go."

"Must you always have the last word?"

At the end of the day after they had each finished their respective articles about Lex Luthor and Brainiac, Lois and Clark finally came home with Lara.

"I'm glad the day is finally over. Lara looks exhausted," Lois pointed out with a sleepy Lara in her arms. "Especially after our little adventure in China. Who would known that there would be a war going on there right now?

"And I said I could bring you two safely without harm coming to you, but no. You always have to be stubborn," Clark pointed out with a seriously aggravated look.

"Well, I guess that it could have been worse. Besides, we were okay hidden in that restaurant. Nobody hurt us. We're fine."

"Alright. Alright. Let's finish this conversation another time. I don't want to wake her," Clark said as they entered Lara's room. "It's better if we put her in the crib now."

Lois put Lara in her crib before she changed her clothes to her pajamas and covered her with a Superman blanket, kissing her on the forehead.

"Good night, little one. We love you."

Three months later, Lara is nine months old and annoying Lois that particular morning. Lois loves her daughter. Except when Lara decides to play hide-and-seek in super speed with her when she was trying to give the baby a bath.

"Lara, come back here right now!" Lois yelled already too tired to run after her daughter again. "Lara Lane Kent! I won't say it again!"

The baby stops, staring at Lois and giggling before she starts to run again, increasing Lois' frustration. Clark arrived home, bringing more groceries, and immediately, he noticed the messy state of the apartment and how Lois was soaked, obviously trying to give Lara a bath.

"Clark, thank God! Can you help me? Your daughter is giving me a hard time," Lois complained, drying her hair with a towel.

"Sure honey, what do you want me to do?" Clark asked after dropped the packages on the kitchen's table.

"Catch your super fast daughter and help me give her a bath," Lois suggested, making Clark chuckle before he finally catches Lara in his arms.

"Hey, Lara. Are you giving mommy a hard time?" Clark asked, making the baby giggle. "I see."

"What?" 

"Apparently she thinks it is funny playing hide-and-seek in super speed with you," Clark explained, making Lois to roll her eyes before she lay back on the couch, utterly exhausted, while Clark held the baby in his arms.

"Great. So now you'll be the one to finish her bath. I can't do that anymore. I'm too exhausted to chase her. Can you do that for me? Please?" Lois begged him and he smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course, honey. I'd do anything for you and you know that," he said before he brought Lara with him to the bathroom. After a few moments, Lois followed them.

"Thanks, I love you for that," Lois told her husband before giving him a kiss on the check while Clark put Lara in the bathtub.

"I thought it was because I was a good husband," Clark pointed out with a smug smile. 

"And you are… especially when you help me with her. I don't want to imagine this girl in fifteen years. I'll have grey hair with no time."

"Lois, you are overreacting," Clark pointed out to her as he was soaping Lara's back. The baby girl was giggling, trying to throw the water, but Clark just picked her up and wrapped her in a towel.

"Am I? Picture this: A super-powered girl with hormones thinking about boys."

Lois and Clark stare at each other for a moment before they start to laugh at the image Lois had just described.

"Oh, boy." Clark grinned at Lois who still looks annoyed.

"Why doesn't she try to run from you?" Lois complained, crossing her arms in anger.

"I don't know. Maybe she likes to play hide and seek with you, Lois," Clark pointed out while he was drying Lara.

"Or maybe my own baby hates me," Lois said with tears in her eyes.

"Lois, this is ridiculous!" Clark said rolling his eyes. "She loves you. How could she not love you? You are a wonderful woman. You are funny, adorable, lovely…." Clark pointed out, giving Lara to Lois. She held her daughter, looking down at her with a smile. "I mean, look at her. She is all you. Likes to get herself in trouble, like to tease and play. Besides the super-powers she already has, I would say she is a little copy of you, Lois."

"You really think so?" Lois asked while Clark wiped her tears before Lara surprised them both by giving Lois a kiss on her face.

"I rest my case." Clark stared at them both with a silly smile. Clark still can't imagine that he has a family. It seemed so impossible just a short time ago. "She loves you, Lois." 

"Yes, I can see that. Maybe you are right. I was overreacting," Lois concluded before they entered Lara's room with her in Lois's arms.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 7: Lost in the City

**Chapter 07 – Lost in the City **

Lois came back later from the Daily Planet, exhausted after spending the day at work finishing her article about the Justice League. When walked in, she found Clark on the floor playing with Lara. To Lois' surprise, her baby girl was trying to stand, all on her own.

"Oh, my God! Is she…standing?" Lois asked as she joined them on the floor. 

"Yes," Clark nodded with a silly smile on his face. "I think we'll have to baby proof the apartment soon." 

"You're right, honey," Lois said, helping Lara to walk around the apartment. The little girl was giggling, amused at her new adventure. "You like that don't you, you little trouble maker?" Lois asked, teasing her daughter who only giggled more. 

"Well after all, she is your daughter, Lois," Clark pointed out with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Don't even start, Smallville," Lois complained helping Lara to walk the living room. "I'm tired."

"Okay, I'll tease you tomorrow," Clark said, following Lois and Lara in the living room and making Lois roll her eyes at his commentary.

"You are very annoying sometimes, did you know that?"

"But you still love me, right?" Clark said with a silly face making Lois laugh.

"Yeah, I love you … you dork!" She said, kissing him with tenderness.

"Good, it's good to know that. It's good to hear that." Clark said with a smile as they sat on the floor to play with Lara. "You know you two are my life, my heart and soul. I'm nothing without either of you, the two women of my life."

"I know," Lois said with a giggle, laying her head on his shoulder as Clark started to caress her hair.

A little later, Lois and Clark fell asleep in the living room. Shortly, a noise awoke them and Clark noticed Lara wasn't there with them. She was gone and he could see that the front door was wide open.

"Lois, we have a problem!" he said trying to wake Lois. She awoke with a grumble but immediately noticed the note in Clark's voice and became scared.

"What happened?" Lois inquired as she got up and put her shoes. Then, she noticed that Lara wasn't next to them. "Where's Lara?" 

"I don't know," Clark said with a worried look before he used his super speed to run around the apartment and returning to Lois's side. "She isn't here… and she's walking now."

"Almost walking, you mean. She can barely stand without falling. We need to find her, Clark."

"I know."

"And before something happens to her."

Far away from their apartment building, Lara was giggling as she crawled. Suddenly, she looked up and smiled.

"Well…well…what do we have here?" Lex Luthor smiled as he picked up Lara and put her in his arms. "The Kent's baby. What are you doing here alone, sweetheart?" he asked, making Lara laugh. "Do you want to have some fun?" he asked as Lara continued to giggle. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Let's go to the zoo then. I guess you will have lots of fun with uncle Lex."

Later in the Justice League Headquarters, Batman, Flash and Wonder Woman are waiting in the main room as Superman, Lois, and Chloe are teleported there.

"Any luck?" Batman inquired, already aware of the situation and also worried about his god-daughter.

"None," Superman said frustratedly, looking very anxious. "She's not in the building or in the surrounding neighborhoods either."

"I don't like this. We need to find her, Superman…" Lois said worried as Wonder Woman came closer to Lois and put her hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Lois. We'll find her, I promise you," she said with a friendly smile, giving Lois a tissue to wipe her tears.

"Thank you Diana." Lois sniffed before wiped her tears. "So, what are we doing to do?" 

"I have a plan," Batman announced as he look to Superman who nods. "Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Supergirl, Captain Atom… Come to the main room…NOW!" Batman ordered as the heroes quickly appeared in front of them.

"What's the problem?" Green Lantern asked as he and Hawkgirl appeared together.

"What's up?" Kara, the Supergirl asked when she arrived and noticed Lois's worried look.

"I'm here, Sir!" Captain Atom said with a serious tone.

"I normally wouldn't take advantage of your time for a personal matter, but this is an emergency," Superman said with a very serious look. "Ms. Lane's daughter is missing and we need to help her find her baby."

"Right, Sir!" Captain Atom said before entering the javelin with Supergirl and Question, who had followed them.

"Why are you here?" Supergirl asked, annoyed at the addition of Question on the mission.

"I want to help too," The Question said, surprising her. "Besides, I'm the expert at this kind of thing. Maybe there's a conspiracy out there about kidnappers taking babies and then…"

"Here we go again with the conspiracies!" Kara said in annoyance as she started to pilot the javelin, leaving the Watchtower.

Far away from there, Superman was flying, holding Lois in his arms while Wonder Woman was flying on the other side of the city of Metropolis

"Any luck, Diana?" Superman asked through his communication device.

"Not yet," Wonder Woman answered, still searching the area for little Lara. "But I'll keep you posted."

Green Lantern and Hawgirl landed next to the Metropolis National Zoo and, looking around, Hawkgirl noticed something unusual.

"John, look!"

"It's Super…Clark's daughter!" Green Lantern said, shocked. "And she is with…Luthor!"

"Superman! We found her!" Hawkgirl informed him. "But you better come quickly. She might be in danger."

"Where are you?" Superman asked still flying with Lois' arms wound tightly around his neck.

"Our current location is the Metropolis National Zoo," Green Lantern informed.

"We're on the way."

"Batman, did you hear that?" Superman asked Batman who was in the Bat-plane with Chloe.

"Yes. We're coming."

"Kara, it's Superman. We found her," Superman informed his cousin as Kara pressed one of the buttons of the javelin.

"Great, where?" Kara asked curiously as The Question approached her side.

"At the Metropolis National Zoo," Superman explained, making Kara smile.

"I'm on the away, cuz!" She said before turning off the communicator.

"I told you, maybe it's a national security issue – they want to transform the baby into a living weapon and…"

But before Question could keep babbling about conspiracy theories, Kara put her hand on his mouth. "Don't! Can you be quiet until we get there? Please!"

"I'll try!"


	9. Chapter 7: Part II

In the Zoo, Lex was still holding Lara in his arms as he was showing her the panther's cage. "Do you like, sweetheart? Yes, maybe someday I could give you your own zoo." He said smiling. Lex hadn't felt like this since he lost his own baby daughter, Lena. He wasn't used to the feeling of a baby in his arms, not having held one since his baby daughter had died after becoming sick with a very heavy cold at only three months old.

He had so busy lately with his work and his schemes against Superman that he forgotten about how happy having a baby in his arms could make him.

Suddenly, to his surprise, Superman, Lois, Wonder Woman, Batman, Chloe, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern surrounded Lara and himself in the zoo.

"What is this - a convention?" Lex smirked, annoying Lois who approached Lex and took Lara back into her own arms.

"What the hell are you doing with my daughter?" Lois asked as she hugs Lara tightly to her.

"I was going to give her back," Lex said with a smile that annoyed Wonder Woman. She lifted him with her hands, hurting his neck.

"Did you hurt her?" Wonder Woman asked in irritation.

"No, I swear. I just wanted to have some time with her," Lex explained as Diana put him back on the floor.

"Why?" Batman asked, suspicious as always, as he noticed Supergirl, Captain Atom and The Question turning up. "Everything is under control now," he told the arrivals.

"It's none of your business," Lex snapped in answer to Batman's question, making Lois angrier.

"It's my damn business when you kidnap my daughter," Lois said as she approached him. "What do you want this time, Luthor?"

"I just found her. I promise. I didn't do anything. Not to her. She's just a baby," Lex explained and to Lois' surprise, this time, she believed him.

Suddenly to Lex's surprise, Wonder Woman bound her lasso of truth, making him tell everything. "Now, tell us everything we need to know."

"After my baby girl, Lena, died, I forgot how nice it is to have a baby in my arms, to hear her giggles, have her warm body in my arms. I miss that. I know it's been a year by now but … I still can't forget," Lex said with tears in his eyes. "I miss her."

Chloe approached him and gave a tissue so he could wipe his tears.

"Everything will be okay, Lex," Chloe whispered in his ear, giving him a huge before Diana loosened her lasso.

"He is telling the truth," she informed them with a serious look, putting her lasso back on her waist. "My lasso never fails!"

Superman approached him and gave Lex a sympathetic look. "It's all right, Lex. Everything is going to be okay."

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought her here but…"

"That's okay. Just don't do it again, please," Lois said as Superman put mother and daughter in his arms. "Let's go. Clark must be worried." She said as they flew away.

"Everything is under control now. Team dismissed," Batman said as the rest of the League left and Chloe returned with Batman to his jet.

The Question looked at Kara, started to open his mouth to say something, but she immediately stopped him. "Shut up!" she said to him and he sighed in frustration

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 8: Happy Birthday Lara!

**Chapter 08 – Happy Birthday, Lara ! **

Three months later, Lara was preparing to celebrate her first birthday and Clark was busy decorating the apartment with the help of his super speed.

Lois headed to Lara's room to change the baby's dress for the party, giving Clark an amused look as he smiled back at her.

"Sometimes your powers are very helpful, honey," she commented sarcastically as he stopped to give her a passionate kiss and to kiss Lara's forehead.

"Sometimes?" Clark asked raising his eyebrow.

"Okay, most of the time," Lois admits as she entered in the baby's room.

Suddenly, Chloe arrived at their apartment with her face red from crying. Clark heard her breathe before she rang the doorbell and came to the living room to open the door before she had a chance to ring the bell.

"Chloe?" Clark asked, worried about Lois' best friend, "Are you okay?" He look of concern grew as he let Chloe into the apartment.

"Can I talk with Lois?" Chloe asked, trying to avoid his look. "I need to talk to her."

"Sure," Clark nodded, still worried about her. Clark entered Lara's room and seconds later, Lois came out of there with a worried face.

"Chloe?" Lois said as she pulled Chloe next to her and hugged her dear cousin. "What happened?"

"It's Bruce…we broke up," Chloe explained as Lois looked at her in surprise. Chloe plucked a tissue out of her purse to wipe her tears. "He's been distant lately and I think I know why."

"Why? I thought you two would be engaged any moment," Lois pointed out, confused. "What did he tell you?"

"Selina is back and I think he still didn't forget her. He has been acting strange and distant since she returned to Gotham. Something big happened recently but I don't know what it is and he wouldn't tell me either," Chloe explained still crying. "He said he loves me but…this thing with Selina is very complicated. So I decided to break up with him before he could hurt me anymore."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Chloe. I really am," Lois said hugging Chloe tight. "But you know what? Everything is going to be okay. You have to trust me."

"I hope so." Chloe wiped her tears before looking at Lois. "Can I use your bathroom? I can't show up to Lara's birthday looking like this."

"So you'll stay? Bruce is coming, you know…" Lois pointed out, concerned about Chloe's feelings. "Chloe, if you aren't in condition to face him I totally understand…"

"Don't be silly, Lois. We ended the relationship on good terms. Besides, I wouldn't miss my goddaughter's first birthday for anything in this world," Chloe explained before standing up and heading to the bathroom. "I'll come back in a minute."

After Chloe locked the door behind her, Clark appeared in the living room with Lara in his arms wearing a yellow dress. "It's everything okay?" 

"Kind of. She and Bruce broke up," Lois explained to Clark.

"Oh. Is she going to be okay?"

"I hope so."

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 9 : Part II

Later all Lois and Clark's friends arrived to celebrate her first birthday: Perry; Jimmy; Bruce; Wally and Linda with their two-year old twins; Oliver Queen and Dinah with their son Connor, a blonde three-year-old; Diana Prince; and also Lucy and her new boyfriend Ron; and the General Sam Lane, Lois's and Lucy's father.

"Let's go, Lara!" Lois whispers in her ear before helping her blow out the candle. "You're one now. Gosh, the time goes so fast!" 

Jimmy was taking pictures of the party. Chloe stayed by his side, spending the party avoiding Bruce.

Ollie approached Lois to introduce her son, Connor. "Hey, Lois."

"Hi, Ollie. How are you?" she asked as she notices the blonde boy. "Who is this little guy?"

"Meet Connor Queen. My son," Ollie said with a proud smile as Dinah approached them. 

"Our son, you mean." Dinah said, sharing an exasperated look with Lois.

"He is handsome," Lois smirked at them. "But it's not so surprising since you both are so good looking."

"Babs and Helena wanted to come but… somebody had to patrol Gotham," Dinah explained before turning to whispers in Lois's ear, "They are helping Nightwing." 

"I understand, at least Bruce is here, right?" Lois pointed out, making them smile. "So, who will help me with the cake?"

"I can do that, honey," Clark offered as he helped Lois to cut the cake. He noticed Chloe and Bruce chatting and was making an effort to not listen their conversation. 

"Clark?" Lois called to him and he looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"The cake. How long are you going to take to cut it?" Lois pointed out before Clark smiled at her.

"A minute, Lois. Just a minute." He answered before Lucy approached them.

"Hey, sis, what do you think of Ron?" Lucy asked Lois who smiled at her.

"You know I like him, Lucy. He works with us in the Planet after all. Are you trying to piss off daddy by also dating a reporter? Because I can sense he'll also blame me for this any minute."

"Of course not. I like him." Lucy pointed out with a smile.

"And what happened to Jimmy?" Lois asked crossing her arms suspicious.

"Jimmy is a good guy but he is so immature. Ron is my soul mate, sis," Lucy explained waving for Ron who waved back.

"If you say so."

After the party was finished, everyone had gone home except for Chloe and Bruce who were still out on the balcony talking.

"London?" Bruce asked concerned and surprised at the same time. "For how long?"

"I don't know, Bruce. I adore you but I need to stay away for a while. I don't want to get involved in whatever is between you and Selina. Especially now that you've told me why she is really here."

"I'm sorry. I'm really am. I don't know what to do, Chloe. I like you…a lot but…Selina…she is…" 

"The love of your life?" Chloe pointed out, making Bruce speechless. "That's okay, Bruce. I understand. It's better this way," Chloe said with a forced smile before looking at her watch.

"Oh, look at the time. I think I better go now," Chloe said before give Bruce a kiss on his face. "Lois, I'm going!" She announceed as she entered in the living room as she hugged her cousin. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" 

"Okay, call me if you need anything, Chlo," Lois said, still hugging her tight and whispering in her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lois," Chloe said before she left the apartment. Lois and Clark exchanged glances as Bruce appeared in the living room, the only guest left in their apartment.

"Clark, we need to talk." Bruce announced, moodier than unusual.

"I'll bring Lara to her room. She is exhausted after the busy day she's had," Lois announced as Bruce looked at her and smiled.

"Lois, you can stay if you want. I don't want to disturb you in your own house," Bruce pointed out, uncomfortable at the situation.

"That's okay, Bruce. I need to put my little munchkin in bed. Besides seems like guy talk so...I'll leave you two alone."

After Lois left with Lara, Bruce sat down on the couch, looking tired, and Clark joined him.

"Bruce…what happened? You look terrible!" Clark pointed out, worried about his friend. "It's Chloe, isn't? Lois told me you broke up."

"I couldn't stay with her after Selina came back… after what she told me. That wouldn't be right. Chloe deserves the best. Like she said, it's better that this happened now so doesn't get hurt."

"Wait…What happened between you and Selina?" Clark asked as Bruce looked at him with an annoyed look. "Oh. When?"

"A few months after Lara's birth. I was on business in Paris and she was living there. We met in a museum where she was trying to steal a cat-jewel and after that… Well, she offered some champagne in her hotel room…" Bruce explained as he stood up, looking at Clark who still was confused. "I don't need to finish my sentence, do I, Kent?"

"So you slept with her?" Clark asked as Bruce nodded in affirmation. "And now she's back and did something really serious to break up you and Chloe. What did she say?"

"Clark…" Bruce sighed before continues to speak. "Selina is pregnant."

**The End.**  
_  
To be Continued in "Legacy" _


End file.
